


Her Biggest Secret

by thedas_scribe (wshall)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fear, Guns, Quirks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wshall/pseuds/thedas_scribe
Summary: Marley has a strange ritual during a heated gun battle, and nobody knows about it...except for maybe Garrus Vakarian, but he's not even mentioned in this lazily-written one-shot.





	

Her Biggest Secret

Shepard crouched low upon the ridge above the theatre. It was still called a theatre, where the action happened. She rested the butt of her M-92 Mantis on her left hip as she withdrew a new shell from her hip pouch, pushed a spent shell out of the chamber with it, cocked the bolt back so it would drop, and pushed it forward. "Tick, clack, tick, clock." The anticipation was immeasurable, though she showed no emotion. She pushed the gun onto the boulder in front of her and took aim. Nobody could see her, and she wasn't going to be seen, only her gun would be heard. Her team got into place, and she drew a bead on the closest pirate member to their party: a batarian. She lightly massaged the trigger until it began to tickle through her glove, which aroused her slightly, then gently squeezed it until the bullet suddenly released, kicking back just enough to make her torso jolt a little bit.   
She crouched low, again, as the gun fight took place, head spinning from the rush and shock of seeing the pirate's head explode on impact. She was falling into a daze.

Another bullet in the chamber: "tick, clack, tick, clock." It made her nipples hard. Aim at a pirate to the right, massage the trigger until it feels right, feel a swell of warmth in her chest, feel the kickback, crouch again.

"tick, clack, tick, clock."

It was an accidental discovery during N School, how she fell in love with her gun. The Mantis was a classic amongst infiltration teams, and she'd spent good credits modding it up to the highest level upgrades she could find. She had been alone in the wilds of Noveria for three days, going on four, with very little food or water, so she spent a lot of time looking at it. 

When her hiding place was discovered by the pirate team the squad was sent to remove, she was the only one there. She remembered an Alliance psychiatrist telling her that fear often disguises itself as sexual arousal, and vice versa. "I'd rather be turned on than scared, right now," she thought to herself. "Time to make love to my gun..." She imagined every action with it to be a caress, a tickle, an enticing motion. She put the barrel on the rock so she could "get it off," and she'd "work it back up again" before shooting her next aggressor. The more Marley embraced this personal philosophy, the more it seemed to work.

She was breathing hard, when all were dispatched, and had to take a moment to bring herself down from the near-ecstasy she felt. Not physically, mind you, she was a very professional soldier. But it was on that day when she realized she loved her gun. Probably a little too much, but it did save her life. This became her ritual during battle.


End file.
